


With Feeling

by LesserCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Goblins, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), I will add more tags as more chapters go up, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Portrait James Potter, Portrait Lily Evans Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesserCat/pseuds/LesserCat
Summary: "I do not see the importance of the house system."The man gave a chuckle.""And why might that be?"A sheepish grin appeared on the boys face."It is causing conflict between students and teachers over house superiority. Two of the houses fight non-stop because the founders of the two were rumored to disagree. One house is focused on knowledge and being right on all occasions it causes falling out between friends. The last house has become a running joke when it was once a very respected and highly sought out house."A sigh was heard."You are quite right Mr. Potter, I will see what I can do."





	1. Chapter 1

Privet Drive was a lovey neighborhood to live in, it was quiet, the neighbors were friendly, and everything was normal. Well mostly normal.

The front step of number 4 being occupied by a sleeping baby was anything but normal.

The air that morning was crisp leaving faint trails of frost creeping across the windows. The sun having started to rise was just peaking above the skyline.

Petunia had woken up once again before 7:00am. She looked over at her husband still snoring away and decided to get her morning going. Hopefully the percolator wouldn't give her to much trouble this morning she could really go for a cup of coffee.  
Holding her steaming prize she made her way towards the front door to where she heard the milk being delivered. There was a loud gasp followed by the sound of glass shattering, and several knocks on the door.  
Opening the door as quickly as she could still holding her drink, she came face to face with a young man. A young man holding a small bundle of blankets.

  
“Good morning Stanley,” she said to the young man “are you alright dear?”  
Stanley looking concerned held out his arms, the blanket moving aside to show it’s contents.  
“He was on your steps Mrs. Dursley,” he looked down at the baby boy. “I was so startled I dropped the crate of milk. I apologize.”  
Petunia waved her hand gesturing him to follow her inside.

“Go have a seat dear, Vernon will be up shortly and I’ll give your parents a call,” she grabbed for the phone dialing the familiar number, and waited as it rang.

  
“Hello Mr. Green? This is Petunia Dursley on Privet Drive,”  
She watched as the young man started calming down a little.  
“we are doing well. And how are you and your wife this lovely morning?”  
A small gasp left her lips before turning into a kind smile.  
“That's wonderful news. I am glad to hear she is feeling better,”  
Hearing noise from upstairs let her know her husband was waking up.  
“does this have anything to do with your boy? Yes it does and no he hasn't done anything wrong he was startled quite badly though,”

Her husband made his way down the creaking stairs walking through the sitting room, he stopped seeing the young man and a baby seated on the couch, he gave a short greeting before making his way to her.  
“He found a baby wrapped up in a blanket left on our steps while doing his rounds. He was so startled he dropped the crate of milk,”  
Vernon whipped his head around to the two in the other room, he noticed the young man did look quite shaken even as he played with the baby. 

“seeing as we are so close to the end of his route how about we give him a ride home when he is finished.”  
Vernon nodded his head giving her a kiss on the cheek then started moving around the kitchen making tea.  
“It is no inconvenience, I am just happy no one was hurt,”  
Her husband made his way back to the sitting room with a pot of tea hot and ready to be served.  
“okay once he is done we will bring him home and pick up a new crate. You have a lovey day and tell Veronica we are happy she is well.”  
Petunia hung up the receiver and made her way upstairs to check on her own baby.

Vernon had made the two of them a cup of tea, offering to take the baby when it had started to fuss and Stanley looked clueless at what to do.  
As the baby was passed to him a note fell out of the blanket landing on the floor at his feet, being curious he picked it up.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,** _  
_**The Sitting Room,** _  
_**4, Privet Drive,** _  
_**Little Whinging,** _  
_**Surrey** _

With shaking hands he broke the wax seal and opened the envelope.

_**It is with a saddened heart that I must inform you both that Lord and Lady Potter have been killed. In your arms is their 14 month old son Hadrian Jamison Potter, he is the only survivor. I know this must be hard for you and I apologize for not being able to save them from this fate. Lily and James left a will at Gringotts before they went into hiding. Until the date of November 21st, at 9:00am when the wills are to be read, I hope you would not mind watching your nephew. I know how much your sister meant to you Petunia. Lily was thrilled when you had reached out to them, telling anyone with an ear about the two of you growing up causing mischief. If the two of you should need anything my floo is always open.** _

_**Sincerest Apologies** _  
_**Albus Dumbledore** _

He was breathing heavily and holding the baby, his nephew, sweet little Hadrian closer.  
“I think it’s about time you get your rounds finished so we can get you home,”  
Stanley stood up thanking him for the tea and walked to the door.  
“I will get the last few deliveries done and be back in about 15 minutes. Thank you again for offering to drive me home Mr. Dursley.”  
“Not a problem, you be safe walking off the steps there is still glass there.”

Vernon placed a once again sleeping baby down on the couch, pillows surrounding him so he couldn't roll off, he walked to grab the broom and dustpan for the glass mess outside.

  
He came back inside to find Petunia sitting in the rocking chair holding their baby, humming lightly to the fussy boy.  
Grabbing the letter he handed it to her while he took their child and put him down next to his younger cousin.

  
A loud sob broke through the silence.  
“God no. No no no.”  
He held her as she broke down.  
“Lily and James, they are gone. How did this happen? They were supposed to be safe!”  
He brought her closer to the couch.  
“At least Hadrian survived, they would have never forgiven themselves if he had not.”  
Large shocking green eyes opened almost as if knowing he was being talked about and he smiled.  
“Hello beautiful, I am aunty Petunia.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on With Feeling_

 

“At least Hadrian survived, they would have never forgiven themselves if he had not.”  
Large shocking green eyes opened almost as if knowing he was being talked about and he smiled.  
“Hello beautiful, I am aunty Petunia.”

_Now to the next chapter_

 

At 8:00am house number 4 on Privet Drive was bustling. The two adults were quickly checking and rechecking the diaper bag to be sure they would have everything that could possibly be needed, while getting their boys ready to leave for the reading.

November 21st had crept up on them faster then they would have liked but one thought kept circling their minds, by the end of the day Hadrian would be theirs.

It took roughly half an hour to get to their destination, Vernon pulling the car into a parking spot close enough for them to walk the short distance. They walked into a shabby looking building, a creaky hanging sign above the door reading “The Leaky Cauldron”.

Walking towards the back they were greeted by a kind looking man.

“Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, my name is Tom and how can I help you today.”  
“Hello Tom, could you let us through to the alley?”

Petunia asked stepping forward.

“Petunia, it has been years. Last time I saw you Lily was here to get her first year schooling supplies. You have grown into a lovely young woman my dear.”

She smiled sadly.

“We are here today for their Will reading. Hopefully to also have my nephew put into our custody.”

Tom looked down at the two boys being held, one of which had a angry looking red scar on their forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He quickly ushered them to the back of the bar.

“Here we are,”

He handed the couple each a dark maroon bracelet, strips of light and dark leather with strange markings were woven in between each strand.

“if you tap your pointer finger like such on the wall, the bracelet will allow you passage. If you should need anything the Leaky is always open.”

The wall peeled away revealing the alley. It was still fairly early so there weren't many people shopping, mostly shop owners wondering about finding the best deals or setting up stalls, and the occasional witch or wizard looking for hard to find potion ingredients.

They made their way towards a large white building that dwarfed the ones around it.

“This is amazing Pet, why have you not wanted to come back until now?”

Vernon was staring at shop windows where he could see brooms sweeping the floors, and rags washing down shelves with nothing but the castors magic to guide them.

“It was a hard reminder of how much distance had grown between us. I..I was so mean to her, before I sent her that letter the last words I said to her were cruel.”

The rest of the walk was continued in comforting silence. Before walking up the stairs Vernon whispered.

“Lily knew you didn't mean them, everyone knew, including yourself how much you loved her and still do.”

Petunia kissed him on the cheek before giving a slight bow to the guard’s situated at the door, low enough to be respectful but not so much as to disturb her nephew in her arms.

She continued on her way to an available goblin, waiting patiently to be addressed.

“What can Gringots do for you today?”  
“Good morning, my name is Petunia Dursley nee Even, this is my husband Vernon, our son Dudley, and our nephew Hadrian Potter we are here to hear the Wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter.”

The goblin jumped down off its chair making its way around to the side.

“My name is Paknog, follow me please.”

They were led down a series of hallways, the walls being decorated in murals depicting of war and their hero’s along with the weapons that won them the war. Along the walls were also strange symbols much like what were woven into the bracelets they now wore.

Stopping at a large heavily battle worn door, the goblin knocked. Hearing “Enter” bellowed from the other side the small group entered.  
A large desk was situated at the far side of the room with a small group of couches placed before it.

The goblin at the desk looked up nodded at Paknog and gestured towards the couches.   
Petunia and her husband after thanking the goblin sat on the nearest couch in regards to the desk.

“We are to wait for the others to arrive before the reading, would you like tea while we wait?”

Vernon was handing Dudley his stuffed Yellow-Tailed Scorpion, Hadrian already having his stuffed Adder snake

“That would be nice, thank you…”

“My apologies, I am Thorgrax. I am in charge of the Potter vaults,”

he slammed the butt of his war axe down and another goblin ran into the room.

“bring refreshments for us while we wait.”

The goblin ran back out of the room while Paknog returned with a wizard and witch.

“Tuney.”  
The male walked over to the seated couple, the witch following close behind.

“Hello Severus, Minerva. How are you both?”  
The two took a seat on the couch beside them.

“I am doing as well as can be but it’s to be expected with what is happening shortly,”  
The woman gave a saddened glance to the boy in Petunias arms.   
“It's hard to believe they’re gone.”

A small table appeared in front of each couch, tea and biscuits on each. Severus grabbed a cup.  
“It seems like only yesterday she was banging on my door, demanding me to accept her forgiveness,”  
Severus let out a hollow chuckle.  
“If I ever get my hands on that mutt he will beg for the kiss.”

“It wasn't him Severus, he would never, he could never betray them like that. You should know better.”  
A scraggly looking man walked in to the room being led by Paknog, a few more stepping in behind them. 

“What do you expect me to believe Remus, he was the secret keeper! You can't force a secret keeper to give up a location, it has to be willing!”   
Severus had stood up yelling at the other man, the room otherwise silent.

“That will be enough,”  
Dumbledore walked into the room with Paknog, a grim look upon his ageing face.  
“we are here for the reading of James and Lilys Wills, acting as you are is disrespectful to those we have lost.”  
He took a seat on the final couch.

“Thank you Paknog, I believe everyone is present now.”  
The goblin grabbed from its desk a small wooden box, inside were two small orbs each on a stand looking almost like snow globes.

“My name is Thorgrax, I am the one in charge of the Potter vaults and was witness to both Wills being made.”  
The first orb was pulled out and placed on the desk.  
“We will be starting with the late Lord Potter.”  
Thorgrax tapped his short finger on the glass and James appeared in a swirl of smoke.

“Okay Jamey you can do this, it’s just possible the last thing you get to say to the people you love. Oh, it’s already going? Sorry Thorgrax.”

James fixed his hair he had ruffled up before facing forwards.

“I, James Fleamont Potter being of sound mind and body, leave behind the following. To Albus Dumbledore, sir you were an amazing mentor and I saw you as a father figure. I leave to you 15,000 gallons and the trunk in vault 215, it belonged to my ancestor Ignotus Peverell and although the cloak will be passed onto Hadrian one day everything else inside is yours.

One last thing Professor I wish you would have not let us get away with so much when we were younger, we were bullies, we hurt others because we thought it was funny, I caused my wife to almost lose her best friend.”

Dumbledore nodded his head even though the copy could not see him do so. 

“To Minerva McGonagall, Lily and I were never able to give you this in person but there is a wardrobe trunk in vault 375, it is yours along with 15,000 gallons for putting up with us for so many years. Thank you Professor.”

Minerva wiping the tears that were falling smiled at the copy of one of her favorite students. 

“To Remus Lupin, Moony my friend you have no say in this so I will get right to it, vault 658 is yours. Inside along with 25,000 gallons you will find a signed document stating your rights to a job, owning a home, and ownership of a wand. Speaking of homes, Lilys ranch you loved so much is yours. Before we went into hiding, we purchased a few House Elves to keep the ranch up and running along with the animals taken cared of. Be happy my friend.”

Remus shaking with sobs couldn't speak, Minerva grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

“To Sirius Black, Padfoot my brother I give to you your freedom. I assume if we didn't make it you will be the first to be blamed, however knowing you as well as we do, you didn't help the situation any. The trunk in vault 375 with all our pranks is yours along with 25,000 gallons. Take care of Moony make sure he eats more than chocolate.”

Remus snorted tears still falling, the copy of James looked to the side. 

“Thorgrax if you could send out a notice to the Minister I would appreciate it. She needs to be here for the next person.”  
Thorgrax sent for a goblin to retrieve the Minister. It took only minutes before she appeared.

“Madam Minister, you are here because the late Lord Potter asked for your presence during the next person.”  
Minister Millicent Bagnold nodded her head standing to the side.

“To Peter Pettigrew, all I offer you is a question although I doubt you showed up. Why did you do it? We treated you as family, Hadrian adored you, so why?”

Everyone was looking upon the copy, no one speaking.

“Madam Bagnold, Peter was our secret keeper. The only ones who knew were the three of us, it would have been to obvious if we chose Sirius, and it was a full moon so Remus wasn't an option either. He is a rat Animagus and will be hiding in the open, most likely with a light oriented family.”

A ginger haired man jumped up.  
“Percy! My son found a rat yesterday, it is missing a toe.”

“Thank you Arthur, I will grab a few Aurors and go immediately.”  
Minister Bagnold left the room in a rush yelling out orders to the Aurors that were stationed outside the door. They were divided in half, one group was to follow her while the others were to retrieve Sirius Black from Azkaban. 

“Okay, continuing on. To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I appreciate everything you both did for Lily and I. When Lily found out she was pregnant, Molly you stepped in to make sure she had everything she could possibly need.

Arthur we weren't friends long but you helped me grow into the man my own father would have been proud of. I would like to give you 50,000 gallons, use it to take care of your kids get them new school stuff invest in all of your futures.

Lily would also like to pass along her cookbooks to you Molly, she knows how much you enjoy cooking.”

The couple were wide eyed with surprise, Molly's eyes moist with unshed tears. 

“And finally to my son and heir Hadrian, everything that I have left is yours. Grow up into a fine young man, if you need help don't be afraid to ask others. I love you Hadrian.”

The copy of James was in tears, he turned away telling Thorgrax that he was finished. 

“I will now activate the late Lady Potters orb.”  
A tap of his finger and Lily appeared.

“I, Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evens being of sound mind and body, leave behind the following. To Severus Snape, I apologize for going behind your back but I contacted your grandparents.”

Severus sat up ridged.

“If you had only listened to me and contacted them they would have brought you in with open arms. Before they passed they changed their Will placing you as the heir to the Prince line, along with the 25,000 gallons I am leaving you they asked me to pass this along. If you would Thorgrax.”

The goblin grabbed an envelope from his desk handing it to the still silent man. Opening it he finally allowed the tears to fall.

“That girl, she would have been an excellent Slytherin.”

Inside the Envelope was a letter written by his grandmother Beatrice. 

_**To my dearest Severus,** _

_**I know this may come as a surprise to you but your grandfather Frederick and I tried to meet you when you were born and several times after, your mother would not allow it though.** _

_**I need you to understand, she had been disowned from the family not because her marriage to a mudblood but because she would not leave him after he continuously hurt her. We offered to take you on several occasions when we learned he was harming you as well.** _

_**I am so sorry for what you went through, as of right now you are the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince. We loved you even without having to officially meet you and when I received a letter from Lady Potter a few months ago letting us know you grew into a talented young man it put our hearts at ease.** _

_**By the time you read this however I will surly have passed on, Frederick left me only a month ago but I can feel the hole he left in my heart growing with every passing day.** _

_**With all the love in the world,** _   
_**Beatrice Corinne Prince nee Burke.** _

  
He held the letter close to his chest.

“To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave to you 15,000 gallons along with the library trunk in vault 375 containing medical and herbology books I know how you loved them. There is also a trunk labeled Auror in the same vault, James would like you to have it Frank along with a recommendation for position of head Auror.”

A young couple holding a baby boy smiled sadly hugging the boy closer.  
The door opened revealing Paknog followed by a grungy looking man, his smile barely reaching his eyes. 

“Sorry I'm late.”

Remus got up pulling the man into a hug then pushing him down into the seat. 

“I am just happy you’re here Padfoot.”

The Minister stepped in a few moments later.

“Peter Pettigrew has been detained, he is now in a cell that blocks his Animagus ability. If you would like to speak to your children they are in my office.”

Molly and Arthur walked out of the room following behind Minister Bagnold. The copy of Lily started talking again.

“To Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I leave 100,000 gallons along with my personal wardrobe trunk in vault 375. Tuney you will never know how much it meant to me when you reached out to me, it was as if a missing piece of my heart was whole again.

For years I blamed myself for our distance, if only I hadn't been a witch or if you could have come with me but I can't change how things happened. If Hadrian survived I would like for you and Vernon to have custody, only if you want to.

I won't force you to though I wish you would. I also leave to you a café in Hogsmeade, I remember how you had wished to open one. It has a fully furnished house above it if you both decide to live there, I purchased a few House Elves to help you keep the café going. I love you both and I am sorry we couldn't spend more time together.”

The Dursleys were a mess of tears and hugging both boys between them. 

“Even without asking Lily, we would have taken him in.”

“To my son Hadrian, I leave to you everything else in my possession. Know you are loved and we will always be with you.”

Hadrian was sleeping peacefully in his aunts arms.

“And lastly to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I give to you our forgiveness. Last time we fought I noticed something, you are missing a large part of your soul.”

Several gasps were heard.

“Messing with soul magic leaves you unstable with little to no control over your actions and your magic. I ask Mother Magic as my last request, to have your soul returned to whole and clear you of your misdeeds.

Please live your life to the fullest and don’t allow others to lead you down such a devastating path again.” 

The only sound in the room was Hadrian waking with a scream, a thick tar like substance leaking from his scar. It gathered on the floor before them moving around until it took the shape of a young man. 

“Thank you Lady Potter for this second chance, I will do my best to not disappoint you or Mother Magic.”

The substance dissipated into a dark grey smoke that drifted out under the door. The goblin put the orb back into box.

“The items that were mentioned in the reading have already been placed into your vaults, if there are any questions please direct them towards the goblin in charge of your accounts. We at Gringots hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.”

There was shuffling as people started leaving the room, only the Dursleys remained. 

“Thorgrax, I would like my family tested if you don’t mind.”

The goblin looked up before he grabbed a few bowls from his desk along with a sharp dagger and crystal bottle of shimmering purple liquid.

“Simply nick your finger and allow 7 drops of blood to go into the bowl. Once you do that I will pour this potion into the bowl, place a sheet of parchment into it, and within five minutes we will have the results.”

After doing as told, though there was a slight struggle with getting the boys to keep still regardless of the numbing charm Thorgrax placed on their fingers, the five minutes were over. 

“Here you are.”

Petunia held her parchment in shaking hands, it was starting to crinkle on the edges she held in a tight grip. 

_**Petunia Abigail Dursley nee Evens** _

_**Magical core ~** _   
_**Squib (Magical family history on mother’s side)** _

_**Inheritance ~** _   
_**The House of Fawley (17th in line)** _   
_**The House of Yaxley (5th in line)** _   
_**The House of Selwyn (3rd in line)** _

The paper was set down gently, letting out a sigh Petunia looked over at her husband who had yet to say a word. He turned towards her his face white as a ghost, he handed her the sheet.

_**Vernon William Dursley** _

_**Magical core ~** _   
_**Squib (Magical history on mother's and father's side)** _

_**Inheritance ~** _   
_**The House of Flint (31st in line)** _   
_**The House of Crouch (21st in line)** _

His paper was set down on her own, she pulled him into a side hug. She grabbed for Dudleys paper next.

_**Dudley Nathaniel Dursley** _

_**Magical core ~** _   
_**Magical (Magical history on mother's and father's side)** _   
_**Animagus (Unknown)** _

_**Inheritance ~** _   
_**The House of Fawley (16th in line)** _   
_**The House of Yaxley (4th in line)** _   
_**The House of Selwyn (2nd in line included second heir trust vault)** _   
_**The House of Flint (30th in line)** _   
_**The House of Crouch (20th in line)** _

She held out his paper happily, showing the other the results. 

“They won't be separated as Lily and I were, Vernon this is wonderful news.”

Grabbing the last one she read aloud her nephew's results.

_**Hadrian Jamison Potter** _

_**Magical core ~** _   
_**Magical(Magical history on mother's and father's side)** _   
_**Animagus (Unknown)** _

_**Inheritance ~** _   
_**The House of Potter (Heir included heir trust vault)** _   
_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Heir included heir trust vault)** _   
_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (2nd in line included second heir trust vault)** _   
_**The House of Fawley (4th in line)** _   
_**The House of Yaxley (Heir included heir trust vault)** _   
_**The House of Selwyn (Heir included heir trust vault)** _   
_**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (Heir included heir trust vault)** _   
_**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (2nd in line included second heir trust vault)** _   
_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom (4th in line)** _   
_**The House of Crouch (3rd in line)** _   
_**The House of Weasley (8th in line)** _

Petunia set his paper down on the pile.

“It will be lonely in that house once they get older.”

Vernon was giving her a knowing look. The goblin was going over the records to file a copy to the needed ministry officials, and a copy for them to keep.

“Am I to assume you are moving into the home over the café?”

“If it is alright with Vernon I would like that.”

Vernon gave a chuckle.

“Thorgrax would Gringots be willing to put our old house on the market, I am more than happy to pay for the services.”

“Of course Mr. Dursley, though we will waive the cost on account of four lost vaults opening again.”

“Thank you Thorgrax, my family will be in your care.”

The Dursleys walk out the door being greeted by Paknog, they were led back down the hallway to the entrance hall. Walking towards the exit a man came rushing in stopping at the counter.

“My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I would like to speak to my account manager please.”


End file.
